The present invention relates, in general, to a device for applying a product to hair and a method of applying a product to hair. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for applying a hair care product to hair and a method of applying a hair care composition to hair.
A certain number of novel formulas are coming to light at the present time in the area of hair coloration. These new formulas are increasingly in the form of a mousse and can be characterized as having a high coloration density.
The fact that these compositions are presented in the form of a mousse generally prevents the use of conventional applicators such as brushes, or applicator systems sometimes known as xe2x80x9capplicator bottlesxe2x80x9d. Some of these applicator bottles automatically mix two or more components (particularly a colorant and an oxidizing agent) involved in the composition of a coloration product, as well as apply the composition to the hair in a localized manner. When the composition is in the form of a mousse, the applicator system should be compatible with the composition packaged in the form of an aerosol.
High coloration density may also be problematical because it is liable to produce stains on the scalp, which may create an undesirable appearance for a consumer.
FR 2 776 629 describes an applicator system that can be fitted to an aerosol container. The applicator system comprises a brush with teeth embedded on an application face intended to face the scalp, and at the center of which, product outlet orifices emerge. Although satisfactory in numerous respects, an applicator such as this may, in certain instances, suffer from an inability to apply the product deeply into the head of hair.
Furthermore, applicators of the type with several teeth have been marketed, particularly in Japan. The teeth of these applicators typically have a product conveying duct which emerges either axially from the teeth or between the teeth roughly in the plane of the applicator member. In these configurations, the outlet orifices are oriented roughly at right angles to the direction of travel of the applicator member through the hair. With these applicators, the product comes into substantial contact with the scalp, which raises problems because of the staining nature of these coloration products.
One of the optional aspects of the present invention is directed to a device for applying a product to hair that may solve the problems discussed above with reference to the conventional devices.
An optional aspect of the invention is directed to a device for applying a product to hair that may allow the product to be applied deeply into the head of hair and may reduce staining of the scalp.
Another optional aspect of the invention is to provide a device for applying a product to hair that may be both simple and economical to produce.
A further optional aspect of the invention is to provide a device for applying a product to hair that may be both efficient and simple to use.
Still other aspects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without necessarily having one or more of the aspects described herein.
According to one aspect, the invention includes a device for applying a product to hair. The device may include a dispensing head configured to be coupled to a container. The dispensing head may include an applicator member and a screen. The applicator member may include at least one tooth configured to be placed in contact with hair and moved with respect thereto. The applicator member may also include a duct extending in the at least one tooth along an axial length of the at least one tooth. The duct may be capable of being placed in flow communication with the container. The applicator member may also include an outlet orifice for the duct, wherein the outlet orifice is oriented to provide outlet flow of product in a direction transverse to an axis of the at least one tooth. The screen may be arranged such that the screen and the at least one tooth define a volume. The volume may be configured to be capable of receiving the product dispensed from the outlet orifice and of having the hair pass through the volume when the applicator member is moved along the hair.
In another aspect, the device may include at least one container having an interior for containing a product. The device may also include a product contained in the interior of the container. The product may be a hair care product and the volume may be capable of holding the hair care product such that the hair can pass through the hair care product. The product may also be a hair coloring composition, which may be in the form of a mousse.
In yet another aspect, a substantial portion of the duct may be arranged axially within the at least one tooth. The outlet orifice may open transverse to the substantial portion of the duct.
In another aspect, the outlet orifice may be oriented substantially in the direction of travel of the applicator member as product is applied to hair.
In still another aspect, the at least one tooth may comprise a plurality of teeth. At least two of the plurality of teeth may each include a respective axially extending duct capable of being placed in flow communication with a container, and a respective duct outlet orifice, which may be oriented to provide outlet flow of product in a direction transverse to axes of the at least two teeth. The applicator member may also include a product distributing flow path configured to distribute product from the container to each duct of the at least two teeth.
In another aspect, the applicator member may comprise a plurality of teeth where the plurality of teeth define a first surface and a second surface. The first surface may be intended to face the scalp when product is being applied. The second surface may be oriented in a direction opposite the first surface, and the outlet orifice may be along the second surface.
In another aspect, the device may include a dispensing element, such as a valve or pump, capable of being actuated to allow the product to be dispensed from the container.
In a further aspect, the at least one tooth may include a free end, and the outlet orifice may be located near the free end of the at least one tooth. The outlet orifice may be located at a distance ranging about 0.5 mm to about 10 mm from the free end of the at least one tooth. The outlet orifice may be located at a distance ranging from about 1 mm to about 5 mm from the free end of the at least one tooth.
In still another aspect, the applicator member has a first width, and the screen has a second width, which may range from substantially equal to the first width of the applicator member to wider than the first width.
In another aspect, a surface of the screen facing the applicator member may be substantially flat or slightly concave. The screen may include lateral edging.
In a further aspect, the at least one container has a longitudinal axis, and the screen has a mean plane, which may form an angle with the longitudinal axis of the container ranging from about 0xc2x0 to about 25xc2x0. The angle may also range from about 0xc2x0 to about 10xc2x0.
In another aspect, the at least one tooth of the applicator member may define a plane, and the screen has a mean plane, which may form a non-zero angle with the plane of the applicator member. The volume may be between the applicator member and the screen. The angle may range from about 10xc2x0 to about 60xc2x0. The angle may also range from about 20xc2x0 to about 50xc2x0. The at least one container has a longitudinal axis, and the axis and the plane defined by the at least one tooth may form a second angle smaller than 90xc2x0. The second angle may range from about 30xc2x0 to about 60xc2x0.
In another aspect, the at least one container has a longitudinal axis, and the dispensing head may be configured such that the applicator member has an angular position that is adjustable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the at least one container. The dispensing head may also be configured such that the screen has an angular position that is adjustable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the at least one container.
In another aspect, the at least one tooth may include first and second opposite ends. The first end may be a free end. The screen may include first and second opposite ends. The second end of the screen may be connected to the applicator member near the second end of the at least one tooth. The at least one tooth has a length defined by the first and second ends of the at least one tooth. The first and second ends of the screen are separated by a distance that may be substantially equal to length of the at least one tooth.
In yet another aspect, the product may be contained under pressure in the at least one container. The device may include a dispensing valve on the at least one container. The dispensing head may include a pressing surface capable of being pressed for actuating the dispensing valve to allow the product to be dispensed.
In another aspect, the dispensing head may be formed of a single piece by molding.
According to the present invention, there is also a method of applying a product to hair. The method includes providing a device as described above. The method also includes dispensing product from the container to the volume via the duct and the outlet orifice, and passing hair through the volume to apply product to the hair.
In another aspect, the product of the method may include a hair coloring composition. The hair coloring composition may include at least first and second components. The first component may be a colorant and the second colorant may be chosen from an oxidizing agent and a hair care composition.
In another aspect, the method may include moving the applicator member in a direction substantially parallel to the direction of the outlet orifice flow of product through the outlet orifice.
In yet another aspect, the at least one tooth may include a free end, and the method includes placing the free end adjacent the scalp.
Besides the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.